Tillers
Hozen Jinyu |rewards = Goat mounts |quartermaster = Gina Mudclaw |theater = Valley of the Four Winds |faction = Neutral |name = The Tillers |leader = Haohan Mudclaw |base = Halfhill |image = HalfhillTillers.jpg }} The Tillers are the hardworking farmers of Pandaria. They are based primarily at Halfhill in the Valley of the Four Winds. Players working with the Tillers can sow seed and harvest crops on their own farm. The crops can then be used in , sold on the auction house, traded to other players, or traded for meat and fish. Rare seeds can yield other interesting things as well, such as , cloth, herbs, leather, ore, portals, trees, and even a rare pet. Players can also gain reputation with the various members of the Tillers within the Valley, by giving them gifts. They give gifts in turn. The Tillers quartermaster is , located at the Halfhill Market. Some of the more notable rewards purchasable from the Tillers are the Riding Goat mounts, which require the player to be Exalted. Players will help build up his farm and try to join The Tillers. Members ;Friend factions and quest givers * † - usually by a building in the upper part of western the Heartland * † - usually just outside her small house in southwest Heartland by a field of large pink turnips * † - usually on a mound in the southeast part of the Heartland * † - usually on the pier on the south shore of Cattail Lake * - usually in Halfhill Market * † - usually in front of his house house, northeast Heartland, by Cattail Lake * - usually sitting by the pond behind Halfhill Market * † - usually standing in front of house in the upper part of western the Heartland * † - usually among the hozen villages very near the mountains in the foothills northwest of the Heartland * † - usually inside Haohan's house, northeast Heartland, by Cattail Lake :† Those NPCs which are not based at Halffill will sometimes appear in Halfhill Market instead of their usual base. ;Quest givers ( , , or ) * * - only gives quest at * * - resides in lower level of Shrine of Two Moons, Vale of Eternal Blossoms * - resides in lower level of Shrine of Seven Stars, Vale of Eternal Blossoms ;Others * * * * ;Generic * * * * Other possibly related NPCs ;Halfhill Market * * * * - involved in all seeds related quests; starts at * * * * ;Heartland * - starts and ends ; later objective of * - objective of ; starts and ends * - objective of ;Quest-related * - ends ; starts and ends Quests * * * * * * * ;At * * * ;At * * * * * * At around 4,500 reputation: ** ** ** * At around 5,800 reputation: ** ** ** * At around 8,500 reputation: ** ** ** * At around 12,600 reputation: ** * At around 16,800 reputation: ** ** ** ** ** ;At * * Dailies Most of these daily quests rotate daily also. * from Old Hillpaw * from Gina Mudclaw * from Chee-Chee * from Haohan Mudclaw * from Farmer Yoon * from Farmer Yoon * from Farmer Yoon * from Farmer Yoon * from Fish Fellreed * from Farmer Yoon * from Tina Mudclaw * from Farmer Fung * from Jogu the Drunk * from Sho * from Ella From , increases Tillers reputation and individual friend reputation: * * * * * * * * * * From , seed planting quests: * - plant one set of * - plant one set of * - plant one set of * - plant one set of * - plant one set of * - plant one set of * - plant one set of * - plant one set of * - plant one set of * - plant one set of Non-Tillers reputation quests At level 90 from scroll posted at Sunsong Ranch, Valley of the Four Winds: * * * * Non-Tillers reputation daily quests At level 90 from scroll posted at Sunsong Ranch, Valley of the Four Winds: * * * * Rewards Sold by (all items Bind on Pickup): * - at for * - at for * - at for * - at for * - at for * - at for * - at for * - at for * - at for ; requires 500 to learn * - at for ; requires 500 to learn * - at after completing the Growing the Farm I questline for * - at after completing the Growing the Farm II questline for * - at after completing the Growing the Farm III questline for * - at for * - at for * - at for * - at for Patch changes * scroll at Sunsong Ranch.}} * External links ;Guide ;News Oct 2nd 2012 9:00AM}} Frost, Sep 13, 2012 3:00 PM PDT}} Category:Factions Category:Tillers